Traffic and Car Stereos
by roughenedverses
Summary: Just a little fluff piece that I came up with in traffic on the way to work.


This is a new story that I had an idea for while driving home from work the other day. I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own Scorpion, any of these songs, or characters.

"_Cheer up sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean? To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen," _Paige sang. Walter huffed and rolled his eyes.

"The Monkees is a ridiculous name for a band. It's not even spelled accurately." Walter groaned.

"Fine," Paige said, pushing a button on the radio in the car. "I'll change the station, grumpy pants." She stared out the windshield at the bumper to bumper traffic. She couldn't believe she hit this traffic on the way to Ralph's school.

"We are going to be late getting him," Walter lamented. Paige whipped her head around to look at him

"What do you want me to do, Walter? It's gridlock." She snapped. Walter's eyes fell. he was only trying to make her aware of the situation, not frustrate her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you." He said quietly. He pushed a button on his phone. "I'll call Cabe to get him. He can pick Ralph up until we get out of this nightmare," Walter suggested. He explained everything to Cabe while Paige continued to push buttons on the radio.

"_Raspberry beret, the kind you find in a second hand store" _ Paige sang enthusiastically. Walter just stared at her through narrowed eyes. "What? No Prince?

"No. No Prince," He smirked as he punched another button. "At least we know how to pronounce the word monkey, even if it is spelled wrong. Prince turned his name into an unreadable symbol."

_"There were nights when the wind was so cold-"_Paige quickly changed the station. "I hate that song," she muttered quietly. She looked out her driver's side window, holding back tears.

"Don't worry, I didn't like it either. I don't even know who that was." He said quickly. He didn't understand why she was upset all of a sudden, but decided not to press. In an attempt to change the direction of conversation, he asked her if she thought about moving. "Have you thought about what Drew said at all?"

"No." She said flatly. "Not at all. Drew is insistent that it will be a good move, that it will be really good for Ralph. I'm just not sure if I can trust him. He hurt me once, what if he tries it again? What if he decides that Ralph and I aren't what he really wants?" She looked at an invisible spot on her window and clamped her mouth shut to keep from crying. Walter wasn't sure how to comfort her. He turned the radio to a different station and a little louder. He put his hand on her arm. He knew his EQ was showing but he didn't know what to say. Traffic still wasn't moving and this was going to be a long wait if they weren't talking.

"So stay Paige. Keep Ralph here, with Scorpion. Stay here with us." He said. "With me." He practically whispered the last part. Paige turned her head so her eyes met his pleading ones. "Stay Paige." She reached for his hand, but he pulled away.

"Walter, I-"

"Paige, " He cut her off. " If you are worried about Ralph having a father, don't. He has four men in his life that can be a father figure or a friend. DNA doesn't mean anything when it comes to the important things that you need. I didn't have a father, really. My own father didn't understand me, and then when Cabe came along, he filled a void. Me da, he really didn't seem to care." Paige knew this was a difficult subject for him, whenever he got particularly emotional, his accent came out. "I can be there for Ralph. He doesn't need Drew. I want to be there for Ralph. F-for you," Walter stammered. Paige just looked at him open-mouthed. He stared out the windshield at the unforgiving traffic. "I know that I am not normal, t-t-that I don't know how to express every emotion. " he put his hands in his lap and stared at them.

"Walter ,I don't want to go to Portland. LA is our home. I don't want to leave. I just keep thinking, what if? What if it is ester for Ralph?" Walter sighed.

"There is nothing more I can say." He turned the radio up louder. 'Anything to kill the quiet' He thought.

_'I am nothing without love,' _A voice blared through the speakers. '_I'm but a ship stuck in the sand' _Walter began to hum along quietly to the song. _Some would say I'm all alone, But I am, I'm nothing without love_ He sang along quietly, keeping his eyes focused on his lap. _'I wanna hold her in my arms' _ Paige turned to Walter and looked at him with wide eyes. _'But she feeling low, she feeling sad.' _Walter's eyes slowly focused to meet hers. _'I would take credit for what's wrong, but I am nothing without love'_

Paige just stared at him, wide eyed. It was Walter's turn to be shocked, however, when Paige sang the next verse. _'Nine years at sea after the storm, on this sinking ship that love put me on. God I wish a gust of wind would come and carry me home. But I, I got nowhere to go.' _ Paige looked down at her lap. There was no coming back from this. Walter looked into her eyes.

"You'll always have somewhere to go, Paige. Always." He quickly darted his eyes away from hers. Hopefully Paige understood what he was trying to tell her.

"What do you mean Walter?" Paige asked him. She had an idea of what he was trying to tell her but she just wanted him to say it. She needed to hear him say it.

_'Hey hey lord, I don't want to lose this one, she make me feel whole,'_ He sang along, barely above a whisper. He could feel the heat rising in his face as Paige stared right at him. She went to grab his hand but he pulled away and tried to bury himself in the seat.

"It's okay Walter, I care about you too." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Paige, I-" She cut him off. She was not going to let that big brain ruin this moment.

"I do love you. For all that you are, and all that you could be. You are a great influence on Ralph and I really think this could be something special."

"Paige, I really-"

"No, Walter. Let me finish. You are the smartest man I know, but I think you could still learn new things."

"Paige!" Walter squeaked. "The traffic is starting to move!"

"Oh," Paige acknowledged him. She wondered if he absorbed any of their conversation. She looked out her windshield at the moving cars and started driving.

"And Paige," Walter stuttered, "I'd like to learn whatever you could teach me."


End file.
